goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Grease (1978)
Plot In the summer of 1958, local boy Danny Zuko () and vacationing Sandy Olsson () met at the beach and fell in love. When the summer comes to an end, Sandy, who is going back to Australia, frets that they may never meet again, but Danny tells her that their love is "only the beginning". The film moves to the start of the seniors' term at Rydell High School ("Grease"). Danny, a , is a member of the T-Birds, consisting of his best friend Kenickie (), Doody (), Sonny (), and Putzie (). The Pink Ladies, a popular clique of girls, also arrive, consisting of Rizzo (), Frenchy (), Marty (), and Jan (). After her parents decide to move from Australia, Sandy enrolls at Rydell and is befriended by Frenchy, who considers dropping out of school to become a beautician. Unaware of each other's presence at Rydell, Danny and Sandy tell their respective groups the accounts of events during the pair's brief romance, without initially mentioning the other's name. Sandy's version emphasizes the romance of the affair, while Danny's version is more sexual (and therefore presumably less honest) ("Summer Nights"). When Sandy finally tells everyone it was Danny Zuko, Rizzo arranges a surprise reunion for the two, but Danny is forced to maintain his bad-boy attitude in front of his pals, upsetting Sandy, who storms off. Afterward, Frenchy invites Sandy to her house for a sleepover. Sandy throws up from trying a cigarette, drinking a dessert wine, and getting her ears pierced by Frenchy. While she recovers in the bathroom, Rizzo makes fun of her innocence and virtuous nature ("Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee"). The T-Birds almost crash the party in Kenickie's Greased Lightning car, but a guilty Danny leaves, followed by Rizzo, who departs to make out with Kenickie. Sandy laments over her feelings towards Danny, despite his earlier behavior ("Hopelessly Devoted to You"). The two are disturbed by Leo Balmudo (), leader of the T-Birds' rival gang, the Scorpions, and his girlfriend Cha-Cha (), leading to a planned car race between Leo and Kenickie. Kenickie purchases an old second-hand car and the group repair it and give it a paint job ("Greased Lightnin'"). In an attempt to impress Sandy, Danny turns to Coach Calhoun () to get into sports, eventually becoming a runner. He reunites with Sandy and they attempt to go on a date, but their friends crash it, resulting in Kenickie and Rizzo arguing and parting. Left alone, Frenchy is visited by a () who advises her to return to school after a mishap in beauty class leaves her with bubblegum-pink hair ("Beauty School Dropout"). The school dance arrives, broadcast live on television and hosted by DJ Vince Fontaine (), who flirts with Marty. Rizzo and Kenickie attempt to spite one another by bringing Leo and Cha-Cha as their dates, while Danny and Sandy arrive together. Danny and Sandy dance well and are expected to win, but just before the winners are announced they are separated by Sonny. Danny and Cha-Cha (who were once a couple) end up performing together and winning ("Born to Hand Jive"). Danny tries to make it up to Sandy by taking her to a drive-in theater. He gives Sandy his ring, and tries to make out with her, causing Sandy to angrily throw his ring at him and depart, leaving Danny distraught ("Sandy"). Meanwhile, Rizzo fears she is pregnant after missing a period and confides in Marty, saying she doesn't know the guy, but Marty tells Sonny and he inadvertently spreads the rumor to Kenickie, and he talks to Rizzo about it, telling her he doesn't run away from his mistakes. Rizzo tells him it was someone else's mistake. She also laments on her reputation and how it has affected her personal life ("There Are Worse Things I Could Do"). The race arrives, but Kenickie is knocked out by his own car door thanks to the careless behavior of his friend Putzie, so Danny takes up the challenge. He and Leo race until Leo crashes and leaves humiliated, with Danny as the victor. Sandy watches from afar, concluding she still loves Danny, and decides to change her attitude and look to impress him – she then asks Frenchy for help to achieve this goal ("Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)"). On the last day of school, while Principal McGee () and her assistant Blanche () sob about the departing class, the class celebrates their graduation at the fair on the school grounds. Rizzo discovers she is not pregnant after all and reunites with Kenickie. He proposes to her again, and this time she accepts. Danny has become a , but is shocked when Sandy arrives with a new hairstyle, dressed in black leather, and smoking a cigarette (although she still looks over at Frenchy to check what to do when Danny notices her). In song, the two admit they love each other and reunite ("You're the One That I Want") and Sandy also tells Danny that if she was willing to change for him then it is only fair that he do the same for her by being more faithful and mature. Danny and Sandy depart in the fantasy version of Greased Lightning together, which takes flight, and the pair wave goodbye to their friends ("We Go Together"). Category:1978 films Category:1998 films Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki